encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdoms
The following are the kingdoms in the 2005-2006 series. Lireo The land of the Diwatas is the Kingdom of Lireo, bounded on the east. The wise, strong, brave and powerful Cassiopea was the first ruler and founder of Lireo. Cassiopea helped, reluctantly using the Jewel, with the extinction of Etheria and later became a representative of Lireo at the Council of Encantadia. At the start of the series, the ruler was Minea who was succeeded by her daughter Amihan. The ruler of Lireo carries either the title of Reyna or Ynang Reyna if she is already with sons/daughters. This kingdom is the keeper of the Gem of Air. Lireo had 10 Queens during the series. Lireo is considered the most progressive among the kingdoms. Their kingdom is obviously powered by a large windmill. They have the tallest towers and also seem to have cable cars in the palace. Their armies are the only ones who have Sasakyang Panghimpapawid (Airships). Their most powerful weapon of war is the Katapulto (fire catapult). Sapiro On the Northern part of Encantadia is the Kingdom of Sapiro. The land of valiant, shrewd and cunning warriors, the Sapiryans. At the start of the series, this vast kingdom was under the rule of King Armeo, his wife and queen Mayne, and his future heir Prince Ybrahim (also named Ybarro). This kingdom is the original keeper of the Jewel of Earth, the land blessed with precious metals and stones and its soil fertile enough for crops to grow. This also is the kingdom from where Prince Raquim, King Armeo's cousin and Amihan's father, hails from. It is also the kingdom that rescued the Adamians from the clutches of the Hathors during the time of their conquest. In that conquest, the Hathors got hold of two of the jewels and used this advantage to defeat the Sapiryans who had but one gemstone. The whole kingdom was destroyed in that battle. King Armeo was also killed later in the fight with King Arvak, the Hathorian king at that time and the father of the present king Hagorn. But Arvak was killed by Prince Raquim, regained the gemstones and gave it to his wife Queen Mine-a of Lireo for safeskeeping. Armeo's father, King Meno, helped the extinction of Etheria and became a member of the Council of Encantadia. So far, there are only two known surviving Sapiryans from the Royal House: Ybrahim, the next heir to the throne, and Asval, a strange and mysterious warrior (whose real loyalties are uncertain and turned out to be a traitor) who was always with his two accomplices Bandok and Axilom. The Sapiryans are closely similar to the Diwatas, they can also teleport themselves to another place and shoot out blast bolts from their hands. However, they are more hostile, more cunning and shrewder than the denizens of Lireo. They have the ability to heal themself or others of a disease or any kinds of wounds. In contrast to Lirean royalty, Sapiryan royalty is very much akin to the traditional patriarchal definition of an absolute monarchy. This means the eldest son of the king is next in line to rule the mystical kingdom. The Sapiryan king is allowed to love whoever he wants to love and choose his wife but the difference from the Diwatas is that their race is dominated by men. The Sapiryans are best known for their unmatched skills in swordsmanship and archery. They are also proficient in hand-to-hand combat. Sapiryans also have incredible strength, which they draw all their powers from. They are very shrewd and cunning, making them great allies and very dangerous enemies in battle that even the Hathors fear them, but despite these abilities Sapiryans are friendly and kind-hearted. The Sapiryans are also involved in the founding of the kingdom of Lireo. The land where Lireo stands was once a forest where Prince Raquim brought the Diwatas to hide under Evades' protection during Queen Avria's great purge against the Diwatas. It was here that they found refuge and peace. Cassiopeia declared it Lireo. Until the war that brought down Etheria, Lireo flourished as a powerful kingdom next to Sapiro. There are four tribes on Sapiro: *Adjantao: the land of the nomads. *Ascano: the land of the Barbaros. *Yudo-o: not much is known, but Rosas from Book 3 is said to be the last of her tribe. *Arnon: the tribe of Azulan (book 3), a mortal who fell in love with Amihan disguised as a powerful prince, the twin warriors Luntian and Violeta and the Adamian Dilawan. Sapiryans would be later revealed as miners. This would explain the riches they have hidden underground the caverns. They also produce the best wine in Encantadia. Adamya Situated in the Southern tip of Encantadia, the Kingdom of Adamya is the home of the little people or prairies. These small yet intelligent creatures are called Adamyans and are the keepers of the Jewel of Water. The kingdom is headed by its wise and faithful ruler Imaw, who possesses a staff that enables him to look into the past of a particular person. It can also enable him to see current events. He can also wield its awesome powers (it seems that the staff is a kind of history book compressed into a single object). Imaw's father Aegen helped in the extinction of Etheria and became a member of the Council of Encantadia. Its dissidents, the Adamyans, are also friends to the two other dissidents in Encantadia as well as to the Mandirigmas, particularly because of their friendly nature and great wisdom. The Adamyans are also known for being hard working farmers. They have a vast plantation and beautiful beaches (for their kingdom is very near to the lake/sea/ocean of Adamya) in their kingdom. They seem to only gather food every time without a care in the world. During one of Encantadia's most turbulent epoch, the Kingdom of Adamya was overpowered by the Hathors' conquest to seize the Water Gem from its keeper. In the battle that transpired, a majority of the little denizens of Adamya died. Hathoria On the western border is the Kingdom of Hathoria, where the militaristic, vicious and power-hungry Hathors abound. It is described as a dark, gloomy kingdom that is also full of decay. It is home to many dangerous beings, bounded by treacherous terrains and caverns. Hathors are known throughout encantadia for their prowess in battle and superior knowledge in the arts of war. During the latter half of his reign, the Hathorian King Arvak embarked on a campaign of conquest to steal all four elemental jewels that would signal the start of a chaotic era in the history of Encantadia. Arvak's ancient predecessor, Bartimus, had a hand in the extinction of Etheria and became a member of the Council (Konseho) of Encantadia. After Arvak died during the fall of Sapiro, his son and successor Hagorn ascended the throne and continued his work. Hathors multiply every time Encantadia's two moons are simultaneously full. To augment their numbers, the Hathorian king and a good number of his followers go to Balaak. There the King performs a ritual wherein his blood is drunk by Hathor. The "anointed" Hathors are then left inside Balaak for seven days to spontaneously multiply. Hathor are known to be the most spiritually connected with their ancestors. They have rituals in which the current king would be able to commune with a chosen ancestor. They are also the only people from Encantadia who are not blessed with long life. They grow old and die at the same time as humans. In their battle against Lireo, Hathor were found to have developed flier commandos. These units were equipped with skydiving gears to attack and board Lirean airships. Their most powerful weapon in war is the cannon. Etheria The fallen kingdom of Etheria is the first and most powerful kingdom ever to be founded in Encantadia, Etheria was located in the center of the land and eventually established Encantadia's first and only empire, with territories and vassal states encompassing nearly all of Encantadia at the height of its power. The people of Etheria are divided into four tribes, or Hera. Hera Andal, imperial tribe of Etheria and center of medicine in the kingdom, is led by the powerful Queen Avria. Its denizens are gifted, not only in healing but also in using pestilence in war. It is located in the center of Etheria. Hera Sensa, located west of Hera Andal, is home to the mind-benders of Etheria. Hera Volo, home to Hera Andal's ferocious time-benders, is located just a little west of the Lireo-Etheria boundary. It is also home to the most powerful warrior of Etheria, Hera Juvila. Hera Aega, located south of Etheria and far from the bustling central districts of Hera Andal, Sensa and Volo, is a tribe of nomadic warrior women who can manipulate the emotions of anyone they desire. Hera Odessa, one of the keepers of the Golden Hourglass, lives. Etheria was reborn by the birth of the last Sang'gre, Cassandra, and was destroyed by the four Sang'gres, Pirena, Amihan, Alena and Danaya. Category:Encantadia